The present invention relates to the field of computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to computer systems for visualizing biological information. Devices and computer systems for forming and using arrays of materials on a substrate are known. New genotyping technologies, such as the Affymetrix SNP 100K and 500K assays (commercially available from Affymetrix, Inc., Santa Clara, Calif. 94024, USA), have paved the way for large scale genotyping analysis.